Prologue
"You got thirty more years in here. I'm asking thrity million. It's not a hard choice." - Jericho to Rufus The Prologue 'in Driver: San Francisco consists of Jericho being arrested but escapes. It also introduces the ability to shift to different cars. Plot The game opens with KEOC News reporter Jessica Adams talking about Charles Jericho, and how he faces sentencing later that day. She mentions that "''an as-yet unnamed police officer was instrumental in Jericho's arrest", who is none-other than John Tanner. Back at the prison, Jericho and Rufus are setting their agreement straight. Everything is straight, "except the price", as Jericho claims. Rufus says they agreed on $20 million, but Jericho doesn't want to hear it. Rufus offers $25 million, but Jericho has this to say: "I'll let you know what the touch of a woman feels like...I'm asking thirty. You got thirty more years in here. I'm asking $30 million. It's not a hard choice." Rufus says "Fine", and the agreement is settled. While Jericho is being transported to the courthouse in a prison van, Tanner and Jones overlook the convoy from a freeway on-ramp in Tanner's 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T. Up in the sky is the KEOC News Chopper, reporting live on the convoy. Leila Sharan, a trained assassin, has infiltrated KEOC up until this point, where it all comes down to these final moments. From behind, she cuts the rope to the cameraman filming the convoy, effectively sending him to his untimely death. She pulls out a gun and tells the pilot "Just keep us right where we are". Armed with an RPG, Leila blows up a cop car involved in the convoy, triggering a domino effect - the cop car behind it crashes into the flaming wreckage, happening so quickly that the prison van has no choice but to smash through. Seeing these events unfold, Tanner puts the pedal to the metal in an attempt to locate the prison van. With Leila's part completed, Jericho uses the smuggled acid to melt his handcuffs. One officer sees this, and attempts to restrain him, but it's too late as the chains separate and Jericho overpowers him. The only remaining cop car in the convoy attempts communication with the prison van, but when no response is heard back, they pull up along side the prison van, only to see that Jericho has now hijacked the prison van. Jericho smashes into the cop car, flipping it over onto its roof. Now caught up with the prison van, Tanner requests backup and pursues Jericho. The prison van takes a few sharp turns into a large complex, with the prison van now out of sight. Tanner pulls into the complex and heads towards an alley in the back, but the prison van is nowhere to be seen. Caught off guard, Jericho smashes into the back of Tanner's car, and continues to ram it as Tanner tries to escape in the extremely narrow alley. When they reach the end of the alley, Tanner's car comes to a halt on the opposite side of the street. Unable to stop in time, a semi truck swerves out of the way of traffic and directly into the driver's side door of the now-wrecked Dodge Challenger. Tanner is put into a coma as a result of his injuries. Coma The coma starts with Tanner waking up suddenly in his car. He tells Jones that he saw where Jericho went. Before leaving, he notices a billboard that says "WAKE UP". Tanner leaves for Jericho. As they saw the prison van, it explodes, and they say that Jericho's gone. Then, his head aches, forcing him to shift to Ray, an ambulance driver. He was shocked that he is in the ambulance rather in his Dodge. Ricky, the passenger, says to drive faster because the patient has a head trauma. He drives to St. Giles Hospital and his soul flies. Then he sees a billboard again, saying, "DO IT AGAIN". Then, he sees his Dodge and heads to it. Then, Jones says that the chop shop is the lead where Jericho is. After that, another billboard was spotted, saying, "DO IT, TANNER". He did the ability, but he is now in mid-air. He shifts to different civilian cars and a taxi, until he gets the hang of shifting. He sees a nice sports car and shifts into it. After he shifts and did what the passenger needs, he got infuriated. His body and car is nowhere. As he finds the car, he can't enter. Then, he hears voices from a cop car and sees a billboard saying, "HELP THEM". He shifts into the cop car and wrecks the getaway. Walkthrough Drive to the yellow ribbons marked as checkpoints to get to the freeway on-ramp. After the scenes of Jericho escaping, chase the prison van, but be careful, as Jericho will drive to intersections to shake you off. As he enters the alley, drive to the yellow ribbon. When Jericho is on the back and rams you, keep driving until another scene appears. After Tanner is waken up by Jones, drive to the red arrow, and it will later turn into a yellow ribbon. Drive into it until you see the prison van. After that, Tanner will shift to the ambulance and tells him to drive to the hospital. Heart rate is the most important in this part, it must be 20 BPM. Avoid damage as possible in order to prevent slowing down. Afterwards, drive to the chop shop. Then, you will be instructed to shift into different civilian cars (of your choice). Then, shift into a taxi, which is marked on the map. Then, a sports car appears, which is needed to shift. Follow the instructions as you drive the sports car. First, overtake 10 vehicles, second, jump 10 m from the blue zone indicated, and finally, head for the office. In the final one, you need to follow a series of checkpoints, a few have curves. After that, the mission ends. Next, shift to the Dodge Challenger, marked with a T. Then, a cutscene will appear, which will need a shift. Shift into the cop car, marked by a star. Finally, wreck the getaway, and the mission ends. Story Intro Movie Conversations Intro Cutscene= ON HELICOPTER, POINTING AT JERICHO'S PRECINCT BUILDING Jessica Adams (Reporter): KEOC News, your eyes on the city, with me Jessica Adams. KEOC NEWS STUDIO Reporter: Next up, it's a big day for justice. Convicted cop-killer and international smuggling kingpin Charles Jericho faces sentencing later today. An as-yet unnamed police officer was instrumental in Jericho's arrest and in obtaining evidence of the seventeen counts of murder, smuggling and drug trafficking the mob boss faces. IN JERICHO'S PRECINCT (walking Rufus going to Jericho) Jericho: Today is a good day. Today the Feds are givin' me a parade across town. Rufus: So... We straight? Jericho: On everything except the price. Rufus: We agreed on twenty. Jericho: You mumble a little bit, Rufus. Rufus: Twenty-five. Jericho: I'll let you know what the touch of a woman feels like. I'm asking thirty. You got thirty more years in here. I'm askin' thirty million. It's not a hard choice. Rufus: Fine. (Rufus leaves Jericho) (INTRO CREDITS) ON SAN FRANCISCO, IN TENNOR'S CAR Jones: Alright mister unnamed officer, you're all over the news. Congratulations. So let's hang it up for today, huh. C'mon John... whaddaya say man? Tennor: Jericho put a bullet in my back, and a lot of good men in the ground. I need to see this through. Jones: You're gonna have to let this go man. You heard it yourself, Jericho's going down today, You did that. Be proud of that. ON PRECINCT (Jericho's outside with 2 police men, one that pushes him and another beats him and puts a smuggling acid on Jericho's teeth) Objectives: # Get to the Freeway On-Ramp (3 ribbons to the destination) The black-stripe yellow ribbon symbolizes the destination. * Hold '''⬆ to Accelerate * Hold ⬇''' to Brake or Reverse * Press '''B to Change Camera View Note: The given controls are default. You can change it by Options Movie #2 Conversations: IN TANNER'S CAR Jones: Alright, I've indulged you. Tanner: You know something, partner? Maybe you're right. INSIDE THE HELICOPTER Reporter: We now go live to the KEOC Eye-On-The-City chopper as the convoy leaves town. Police have cordoned off the route between the prison and the courthouse. Life traffic updates every five minutes on SF News. (Leila cuts the rope that hangs the cameraman) Leila: Just keep us right where we are (Leila pointed the gun to the chopper's pilot) IN TANNER'S CAR Tanner: Let's get that beer Jones: Haha! First round's on me. (Jericho smiles shortly) (Leila put the rocket and target a cop car and activates it) (Ramming vehicles to each other) IN TANNER'S CAR Jones: God dammit! Whoa - IN POLICE VAN (Jericho uses smuggling acid to melt his handcuffs) Police man: Son of a b****! IN TANNER'S CAR (Jones looking on a news chopper) Jones: Forty-Adam-Thirty on the move to assist officers under fire from a God-damn news chopper! IN PRISON VAN Police man: Wagon Three-Zero, come in... We need to get the hell out of here, now! Let's go, let's go! (Jericho rams the prison van beside him) (Tanner chases Jericho, riding in an armored police van) Objectives: # Chase Jericho (�� in the mini-map , �� on the driving view) �� & �� can be marked as enemy/enemies. 2. Go to the alley (yellow ribbon) Movie #3 Conversations Jones: Where'd he go? (Jones looks at the rearview mirror and realises that Jericho is now behind them) Whoa! he's behind us. (Jericho rams Tanner's car) Jones: C'mon, drive man, drive, drive! 3. Drive straight to the end of the alley * Hold S 'to look behind ''After an accident that Tanner put in a coma... Ricky: He's in VF! Where's that defib, Ray? Jones: Come on John, come back to us buddy. Ricky: Charging to 250! Jones: John, don't you do this to me... Ricky: Clear! (Following a pulse charge, Tanner's eye opens. Game shifts into Tanner's coma world as Tanner groans in pain. At this point, a bird's eye view of San Fransisco is visible, with the view zooming in onto Tanner's car, which looks intact) Jones: Tanner, Tanner, Tanner! (Tanner gains conscience in his dream world) Jones: Damn! Man, I got no idea how we lived through that! Tanner: I saw where he went. Jones: What? Hey, c'mon, man, we got to get you to a hospital. Tanner: Jericho's got a head start. (Tanner looks out of his window and sees a large signboard with the words "WAKE UP" on it) Jones: You alright, man? Tanner: Yeah, fine. Let's go. # Follow Jericho * Press '''~ to See Current Objective * Press TAB to Expand Mini-Map After Tennor shift to an ambulance... # Get to the hospital * Keep the heart rate above 20 ** 50-31 - Heart Rate Low! ** 30-21 - Heart Rate Critical! After Tennor shift to his car... # Get to the Chop Shop After Tennor shift to a Dodge Neon car... * Press L SHIFT to Shift * Shift into a vehicle L SHIFT * Press L SHIFT to Shift * Shift into a vehicle L SHIFT * Press L SHIFT to Shift * Shift into a Taxi L SHIFT (Taxi is marked as �� in the mini-map) Stunt: Go for a Spin Ford GT Conversations Person #1: This is a car, sir, that says, 'I have arrived... And I came much faster than you. Driver: But it's so damn powerful! When am I going to drive a monster like this? Person #1: Sir, the question isn't. 'When am I going to drive it?' but, 'Hey, ladies, who wants to go for a spin?' Take the car for a spin. Press TAB to play this mission. After their conversation, you can now press ENTER to play. You can skip their conversation by press ENTER once while their talking. Objectives: # Overtake 10 vehicles # Get to the destination # Stunt (counted inside the blue zone) * Jump 10m around the zone 4. Get to the showroom * Follow 18 checkpoints for about 1min and 30secs * Tap SPACE to use the handbrake. Use it to negotiate tight corners After completed the mission... # Shift into Tanner's car The yellow circle with a T is always marked as Tanner's car. This also represents Tanner's missions. * Story: The Debrief is locked. You cannot return to your body yet. You must complete 1 city mission to unlock. San Francisco needs a hero! Press ENTER to continue. 2. Follow the yellow circle with a star in the mini-map. (The police logo legends are missions for taking down getaways, losing cops, and protecting vehicles) Chase: Takedown Dodge Charger SRT Conversation Police woman: Stick with 'em, Bob! Police man: I'm trying! I'm trying! Any luck with the radio? Police woman: Nah. the mic's busted. We can't call for backup. Police man: I guess we're on our own! Just pray someone's watching over us... Take down the getaway. Press ENTER to play. Objective: * Take down the getaway. Note: Felony - The getaway has a "heat zone." Stay in the red zone in the mini-map and stop him!. If you leave the red zone for 10secs, the getaway escapes. The upper left part of chase is the damage of the getaway. Trick: You can use Shift to any cars and have a head-on crash to the getaway. After completing this mission... * Return to Tanner's car Story: The Debrief Dodge Challenger R/T Conversations Jones: Look, look, John, you're angry. I get that. I am too! But the stony silence routine is wearing real thin. We need to get back on top of this - track Jericho down before he has time to bug out! Return to the precinct. Press ENTER to continue Objective: * Get to the precinct (2 ribbons to the destination) 1st Investigation "Ok, Jericho caseboard, start from scratch, what do we know? Jericho's escape was well planned and he had help... probably ex-military. He's still out there. Someone knows where he is - some low life. So we'll use them to find him... Maybe, with this 'thing' I can do, we've got the edge..." ''-John Tennor'' Press ESC to continue. Movie #3 Conversations IN HOSPITAL (REAL LIFE) Gabby Denver (Reporter #2): KEOC Lunchtime, Your Eyes on the City with me, Gabby Denver. Coming up after the break; The hunt for Charles Jericho - we follow the trail of destruction left in the wake of his dramatic escape, to the scene where one brave officer was critically injured trying to apprehend the fugitive. Back to the coma... * Shift Level 2 ** ⬇''' to zoom in ** '''⬆ to zoom out Objective: Get to the dare The blue-black diamond symbolizes the dare. Driving feats the unlock upgrades. Find the best spot of every dare. Pick the best car that fits the dare. Dare: Speed Dare Drive 800m in 45secs - NO HITS (Reward + 1,000 WP) Press ~ '''to continue. Press '''ENTER to play. In the upper left part of your screen, statistics are seen for you to know if you will about to finish it, info of the dare. and the time left. It shows the information of the dare. It shows the progress of the dare. It shows the time left of the dare. Not all dares have limited time to finish. When you completed the mission, you will rewarded willpoints. The blue diamond with WP is called willpoint. Willpoints earned for every dares, jumps, drifts and other stunts on the road. Use willpoints to spend on your garages. On the upper part of hint, you see NEW VEHICLES, AVAILABLE TO BUY! That is the notification of the available cars, upgrades, and challenges. Objective: Get to garage and buy a car The blue house with a wrench always marked as garage. Garage spends willpower. Buy vehicles and upgrades here. Drive into a hotspot to repair your car. Go to Vehicles. Pick any car with a star. Star represents new vehicles, upgrades and challenges. Buy a vehicle by pressing''' ENTER''' If you will drive this vehicle. It will be used for activites and dares started in shift. If yes, press ENTER to use vehicle. Press ESC to exit the garage. Income is awarded for every 20 minutes. Get it from cars and garages. Buy more items to earn more income. The added income is shown to the bottom of willpower currency. Objective: Try the activity you unlocked. Go to the activity. The blue diamond with a thunder symbolizes the activity. Activity: Sprint Activity 1 Complete the checkpoint route to earn willpower (Reward: +2,000WP and unlocks Ford Gran Torino) Press ~''' to continue. Press '''ENTER to play. Activities can play in any car you bring. Complete it to unlock cars to buy. Replay activities for extra willpoints. * Follow 10 checkpoints to finish. The willpower progess starts at 2,000. Every second, the willpower decrease -50 of it. If you cross one checkpoint, the willpower progress increases 500 of it. So drive fast. Note: The drifts, jumps, overtakes, etc. are not counted on the progress. It will add based on crossing one checkpoint. Press ENTER to continue OR restart it again. Category:Missions Category:Driver: San Francisco Missions